Cotton Cloud
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Un día gris de cumpleaños puede transformarse en el mejor de los días si cierta destello veloz te obsequia el mejor regalo de todos.


**Hola a todos Yui reportándose nuevamente con una pequeña idea que me ha estado rondando por cierto tiempo y más por una escena que Sakura-sama nos ha dejado a la imaginación en su fic de White.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, son de su creador Reki.**

 **Sin más vamos al fic**

 **Cotton Cloud**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Capitulo Unico**

 **7 de octubre de 2027**

Hoy amaneció con un clima extremadamente frio, era increíble que preciso en ese dia la madre naturaleza hubiese mandado aquella tormenta infernal, aquella que por donde la vieras no había forma de evitar.

Suspire subiéndome el cierre de mi chaqueta me puse el impermeable y sali corriendo de casa dispuesto a comenzar con un nuevo día.

Como era mi cumpleaños número 19 mi madre, Suguha y papa me habían celebrado desde muy temprano las buenas nuevas, eso ya me lo esperaba y la verdad ya se me estaba haciendo aburrido, un día mas no cambiaba el echo de que el tiempo no dejaría de girar solo por mí.

Contra los deseos de mi madre me subí a la motocicleta y trace mi camino hacia la universidad de Todai, aquella a la que hace poco menos de un año habia ingresado gracias a mi arduo esfuerzo y a la beca completa que obtuve tras el incidente de Underworld.

Aun las heridas no habían cicatrizado, las aventuras, las batallas, las personas que conocí y en especial las muertes que presencie han hecho que vea mi vida como un lienzo de gris, preguntándome en cuanto tiempo aquella burbuja de felicidad estallara y me mandara nuevamente a la soledad extrema.

El espadachín negro ha vuelto a ser noticia, nuevamente he sido amado y respetado pero eso ya no me interesa, poco a poco mi carrera y el futuro al que pienso seguir me absorben, por lo que he decidido dejar los juegos atrás y crecer como un adulto, madurar y buscar las respuestas que en los juegos no he encontrado.

Un cumpleaños, que podría significar para mi?, pocas veces en el pasado antes de SAO lo habia festejado como yo hubiese querido, pero mi forma de ser y la verdad de ser adoptado oscurecían ese sueño, ahora que impulsaba celebrarlo?, ah si, que tengo a una pelirroja testaruda que puso mi mundo de cabeza en aquel mundo de muerte de SAO. Una pelirroja que amo por sobre todas las cosas y que sería la única ancla a esta realidad, la adoro, la amo, la venero, no importa como lo catalogue ella es mi diosa y mi salvadora.

Desde nuestro regreso a la realidad tras Underworld las cosas han sido difíciles, en especial con su madre pero de alguna manera lo hemos podido sobrellevar.

Ella testaruda como siempre se opuso a que la alejaran de mi y se inscribió en el departamento de artes de Todai para estar cerca, sus ojos mieles me miraron con seguridad cuando me dijo que jamas permitiría que nadie nos alejara, que nunca me abandonaría y que podría inclusive renunciar a sus sueños para estar siempre a mi lado.

Eso me hace sentir como un egoísta, pero lamentablemente no tengo palabras para decirle que se quede a mi lado como en los viejos días de SAO, aun no soy bueno para estar con ella, debo de estudiar más, debo de trabajar, debo de demostrarle a todos que soy y siempre seré el espadachín que protegerá a su amada diosa.

Finalmente después de casi media hora de viaje llegue a mi destino, la lluvia no habia amainado y se me hacía difícil no tiritar del frio que sentía, era demasiado baja la temperatura. Me quite el casco y divise a lo lejos como una conocida cabellera rojiza me esperaba en la entrada con una sombrilla, esta al verme salió corriendo de su resguardo y a poco de estar a mi lado se lanzó a mis mojados brazos haciéndome trastabillar por su peso.

-A…Asuna!

-Buenos días Kirito-kun!-respondió ella dándome un beso en los labios que me sorprendieron, no que lo rechazara si no por el lugar, ella no es dada a las demostraciones en público.

-Buenos días, sucedió algo?-pregunte confundido mientras veía esos orbes brillar más de la cuenta, parecía que incluso brillaba

-Claro que si, estas de cumpleaños que no ves-Tomo mi rostro con ambas manos frías y me beso-un año más a tu lado es mi felicidad, por eso estoy feliz, eres lo más importante para mi Kazuto, te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti-le respondí en medio del abrazo que se formó mientras nos cubría su sombrilla-gracias por querer a este tonto a pesar de sus fallos-mis lágrimas apenas las contenía- por ser fiel y por darme todo lo que yo necesitaba sin saberlo, eres la luz al final del túnel no importa la situación.

El timbre del inicio de la jornada se dejo escuchar haciéndonos separar, ella me miro con un jubilo extraño mientras que me besaba y cuando nos disponíamos a separarnos por nuestros departamentos, me entrego una caja pequeña con un bonito arreglo rojo.

-No es necesario Asuna, en serio

-Aunque mi regalo eres tu, siento que en esta ocasión quiero darte algo muy especial, por favor desenvuélvelo en el receso y cuando tengas tiempo búscame.

-Buscarte?-le pregunte enarcando las cejas mientras caminábamos por el pasillo

-Si, porque creo que te los comerás muy rápido y quedaras hambriento-con aquellas palabras salió corriendo hacía el grupo que la esperaba dejándome confundido.

Baje la mirada hacia la caja y con una sonrisa irónica la metí a mi mochila antes de salir corriendo hacia mi aula respectiva, tenía examen de inicio de la semana infernal de parciales, asi que no podía permitir que mi nivel bajara. Aun así, durante las siguientes dos horas mis ojos no dejaban de ver la caja que Asuna me dio, que era lo contendría?, comida?

Bueno, he de admitir que la cocina de mi esposa es una delicia de la que me siento orgulloso de ser su único comensal, con el paso de los años ella me ha preparado un sin número de deliciosas que harían a cualquier otro hombre mirarme con envidia..bueno no es que nunca lo hubiesen hecho, pero siempre les he dejado claro que esa mujer es mía.

-Sus sándwich son mi debilidad-dije en voz baja tragando en seco al momento de que me percaté de que mi compañera de al lado me miro y sonrió como diciendo, "pensando en comida y estamos en examen que tonto". Voltee mi mirada sonrojado y me sobresalte al notar que mi profesor estaba mirándome seriamente, trague grueso y me dispuse a continuar con aquel examen.

Aun asi mi mente se dividió en dos, siendo una parte la que contestaba el examen por inercia sin que le prestara atención y la otra me concentraba en la extraña forma en la que Asuna me recibió en el parqueadero, sus ojos, su cuerpo y su sonrisa destellaban en un jubilo que no es propio de ella.

Mi mirada bajo un momento hacia la caja que sobresalía de mi mochila y por inercia la mano que estaba libre la agarro sin que nadie lo notara y le retiro el moño rojo, el papel fue sacado con mucha más cautela de la que estoy acostumbrado y cuando el profesor dejo de mirarnos un momento la caja estaba en toda su gloria.

Era una caja de chocolates por lo que su cubierta dejaba ver, así que a eso se refería con que la buscara si quería más. Suspire con algo de decepción porque pensé que eran mi sándwich favorito.

Mi mano derecha aún se movía sobre el papel acompañada de mi visión momentánea para no perderme en nada.

-Bueno que se puede hacer, me comeré uno y luego de vengare por mi sándwich-dije en voz baja y la persona a un lado mío casi suelta la carcajada. Dándome cuenta de que volvi a hablar algo fuerte me sonroje y baje la vista apenado. No era el hecho de que me pillaran lo que me puso así, si no el hecho de que me pillaran pensando en mi amada y mi obsesión por sus sándwich.

Espere un momento a que mi compañero y profesor no me prestaran atención y volví a la caja, la abrí disimuladamente y en eso note tres cosas que me extrañaron.

La primera, no había chocolates aun cuando la caja lo decía a gritos.

La segunda era una nota en forma de tarjeta que boca abajo tapaba lo que contenía

La tercera y la más importante fue encontrar el contenido, no eran sándwich, en realidad no era nada de comida, era un chupete de color rosa.

Confundido era decir poco, no entendía su significado hasta que le di la vuelta a la tarjeta y la leí.

 **Estimado señor Kirigaya por la presente le comunico que dentro de unos meses tendré el placer y el gran privilegio de instalarme en su casa y en su corazón, se que aún no nos conocemos pero sin duda nos espera una fantástica vida juntos.**

 **Usted sin duda es el mejor**

 **Atentamente su linda bebe que desde hoy le ama**

 **PD: dale un beso enorme a mamá de mi parte, lo sentiré se lo aseguro**

La caja de chocolates cayo al suelo seguido de mi fuerte suspiro, las personas a mi lado y el profesor me miraron extrañados por mi apariencia

Habían tres chicas que estaban en las bancas atrás de mi y otra al lado derecho por lo que fueron ellas quienes al ver el contenido de la caja en mi mano que no dejaba de estremecerse gritaron en mi lugar.

-Si que hermoso!

-Es una niña!

-Felicidades Kirigaya-san!

Los aplausos de todos no se hicieron esperar pero mi conciencia no los escuchaba, no podia dejar de leer aquella nota y ver el chupete, ahora lo entendía todo, sus palabras, su alegría inusual, su cuerpo esbelto transformado de las últimas semanas, aquel cuerpo que he tenido el placer de decir que lo he visto cambiar de su época de niña a mujer y que me mostraba extraños cambios que me hacían delirar en nuestras noches. Todo tenia sentido.

Mi mujer me estaba dando el mejor regalo que cualquier persona pudiera recibir en su cumpleaños, una nueva vida.

Mis lágrimas fluyeron por raudales y mis pies comenzaron a moverse solos, tenía que encontrarla por lo que me dispuse a salir del salón sin antes ser detenido por mi profesor.

-Espere señor Kirigaya usted no puede marcharse

-Lo siento pero esto es más importante profesor-le entregue las hojas de mi parcial- no tengo porque quedarme cuando ya termine adiós!

Asuna

Asuna

Asuna

Era todo lo que rondaba por mi cabeza en ese momento, mi cuerpo exploto en alegría, lagrimas aun no dejaban de salir de mis ojos y mis recuerdos de nuestra vida me golpearon haciendo que sonriera como bobo.

Todas las personas con las que me cruzaba se quedaban viéndome extrañados, pero eso no me importaba, no cuando la persona más importante para mi me estaba esperando.

Estaba esperando un hijo, nuestro hijo, aquel ser que sin duda era la mayor prueba de amor hacia esa hermosa y temperamental mujer, el mejor obsequio de este paisaje gris, una luz más intensa que me acercaba al final del túnel y que me rescataba de toda soledad, tristeza y desesperación.

No paso mucho tiempo para que vislumbrara el salón donde se hallaba en sus exámenes, pero poco a nada me importo ese hecho. Tome con fuerza la manija de la puerta y la abrí sin miramientos.

En su interior todos me observaron sorprendidos, pero mis ojos se concentraron en unos ambarinos que me miraron con ternura al ver lo que tenía en mi mano.

Parecía que todos habían notado el ambiente y por eso no hablaron cuando a paso seguro me acerque a la tercera banca y me puse al lado de la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

-Asuna Yuuki, tienes algo importante que decirme no?-le pregunte con voz rasposa esperando su confirmación mientras más lagrimas salían de mis ojos

-…-Ella no me respondió de inmediato, solo se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa de júbilo tomo mi mano derecha y la llevo a su vientre- Dentro de 7 meses tendremos a una linda invitada que nos acompañara el resto de nuestras vidas Kazuto-kun…vas a ser papa.

La abrace con fuerza mientras la besaba, los demás comenzaron a aplaudir y a celebrar la buena nueva, mis manos no dejaban de acariciar con ternura aquel mágico lugar donde una nueva vida se estaba formando.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron una vez más, ambos jubilosos y llenos de sentimientos increíbles que son difíciles de explicar-Me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra mi destello-baje hacia su vientre mientras me agachaba y le di varios besos a la pancita que ahora que lo detallaba bien ya dejaba ver señales de hinchamiento-y a ti mi hermosa angelito te amo desde ya tanto como lo hago con tu madre, espero salgas tan hermosa como ella-subí mis ojos a los emocionados de mi amada-les prometo a ambas que por este hermoso regalo que me han dado el día de hoy que siempre estaré a su lado, las cuidare, las amare y juntos llegaremos a ser únicos.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amado espadachín, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos a tu lado-dijo mientras que me cubrió con su calor aleando toda sensación de frio.

Este día ha dejado de ser gris, este día ha dejado de no tener sentido, mi mundo ya no es un abismo, mi mundo ahora es de colores brillantes, porque aunque SAO fue la muerte para muchos para mi fue la tabla de salvación porque en el conocí a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, aquella que sin importarle mis defectos y pecados me acepto como soy y me convirtió en una mejor persona.

Este día Kirigaya Kazuto de 19 años inicia una gran aventura al lado de su familia, una aventura en la realidad, una aventura de nunca acabar.

FIN

 **Bueno, espero que les guste esta pequeña idea.**

 **Gracias de antemano a todas aquellas personas que me siguen en cada actualización, se que no soy de las escritoras constantes, pero tengan por seguro que no abandonare ninguna historia, todos sus escritos, rewiers y palabras me animan a continuar con este maravilloso mundo. Esto es dedicado especialmente al grupo de escritoras de SAO en FB.**

 **Me despido por el momento**

 **Sayo**


End file.
